


Serenading You

by est1979x



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, finn knows what he is doing, poe has a crush, rey is in on poe's plans, what happened to ben? who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/est1979x/pseuds/est1979x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is just a musician trying to make a living. When Ben ask's him for a favor, Poe is.. fucked. (And take that a little literally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenading You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty summary. There was a prompt that i got this from but i cant find it so..

It was a lame, normal, boring day, well, not technically. I had nothing exciting going on until later. I had to go in early that morning to make sure everything was good for my show later on, same as usual. I got up, ate breakfast, messed with my guitar for a bit, before I left. Once I got there, I said hi to the manager, Ms. Organa, Leia. She met me a couple years back, when I was performing at a small bar down the street from my apartment. She knew my mom before she.. We’re just really close. It was pretty simple, play my set and they’ll do whatever the hell they do, and boom, done. Simple. It’s the only practice I have, onstage, before the actual event. We were finished up around 3. I had some time before my show, so I called up one of my old friends, Ben. We hung out for a bit, nothing serious just booze and talk. Things were going pretty well, I was excited for my gig later that night, I barely noticed he had asked me a question.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, I was wondering if you could help me out with serenading my boyfriend, or something like that..”

 

“..What?”

 

It was weird, but what else are friends for? I agreed, I was going to show him the basics, how to strum, the chords, everything.

 

“No, like can YOU do it?”

 

He wanted me to sing for his boy-, well ex. Friends aren’t for this, everything but _this._

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

Things were a little awkward before we picked up the conversation again, but by that time, I had to leave for my show. Everything went well, but I was still a little freaked out that HE wanted ME to serenade his.. I ended up calling him later that night to agree, but realize it was like two in the morning and he was asleep. So, I ended up leaving this really, really awkward voicemail. _What in the fuck I am I going to sing?_ Hopefully he will tell me what song to sing, because I have no fucking idea what the hell I’m going to do.. What the fuck do you even sing in that kind of situation?

I went to bed around four, it wasn’t like I had to wake up early or anything so I was able to sleep in. That morning, it wasn’t the sun that woke me up or my alarm, but this loud ass banging on my door. I got up to see who it was, and you could guess, it was him.

I opened the door for him and laid on the couch, I was still half asleep. He talked to me about the song and how he wanted it to be played, perform, done. He just keep going on and on, so, I made myself breakfast. He wanted things to be perfect, I mean, I completely understand,. It was for his.. I would do what he wanted, of course, and since it was a new song, he gave me a couple days to learn it and be able to perform it well. By well, I mean perfect, spotless, clean and polished. It didn’t take as long as I thought it would have though.

He came by, everyday. I can’t, fully, complain; he’d bring me beer every time. The last day, was something else, completely something else. I technically can’t even say it was the last day because it was the day of the, the thing or whatever the hell you want to call it. But yeah, he was completely stressed. Pacing back and forth, mumbling random things, making sure I had all my stuff I mean, he didn’t have to stress, I perform all the time. I literally told him that.

 

“Ben, don’t worry, I perform all the time.”

 

“You haven’t dated anyone since, who? Mike? Yeah, don’t tell me to calm down.”

 

It was better to leave him alone. He has a temper. I did what he wanted and got my shit. God, he could be such an ass.

I had everything ready to go. The party didn’t start until later, so I just chilled around the house for a bit. Bb was laying around; I should probably buy her toys soon, she looked so bored. I watched tv for a bit until it was time. I made my way over there around 5:00. I wasn’t even close to getting dark out, still bright. I got a beer and set up my stuff outside on this romantic little patio. There were tons of hanging lanterns, flower petals, and, of course, the beautiful view, very romantic. It was a house party though, nothing special was happening other than this, so I guess you could say I was performing for my friends and I got a ‘request.’ He had asked me to start playing once, I was set up. So I did exactly that. I started singing random songs I liked to sing, I stayed in the mood though, nothing too hard or anything. But, maybe a break-up sing or two. I had to change the tone to a little more soft and romantic. At that point, I was just humming along, and that’s when they walked up, onto the patio. It was a party, so more people were there, it wasn’t just them.

Everything was going well, all I had left to do was..well what I had planned to do. That’s him? In that fitted t-shirt, and pants that just...wow. That’s the guy I.. Fuck. Not ‘fuck’ like _we fucked_ but as in _fuck he is hot_. But I meant if he wanted to, I wasn’t going to stop him from... He was so goddamn gorgeous. All I wanted to do was.. Shit. I needed to sing.

 

“You guys know me.”

 

The small audience whistled and shouted, this was going to be fun.

 

“My friend..uhm..my friend came to me and ask for some help the other day. He needed to get his guy back. And what other way to do that is to serenade someone, right?”

 

They started whistling louder. Someone was getting a little too excited in the back.

 

“The sad thing is, he can’t sing for shit.”

 

They laughed. I didn’t dare look his way, he would, fore sure, be giving me a death stare. But if I was going to do this it had to be a little fun right?

 

“So, I’m going to be singing for him, tonight.”

 

I looked over at them, well, his amazingly gorgeous ex. He looked so confused, so stunned. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, yet, he knew I was talking about him. Was he even warned? He had no idea what was about to happen.

I sang the way I did every night. The emotion I gave off didn’t change; I felt every line, every word of the song, as if I was singing this for him, the mystery man. But this time, it was different. I know I was suppose to be doing it for a friend, but fuck. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him.. and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of me. It was like, it was just me and him, no one else. Cheesy, huh? It was exhilarating, romantic, and a little uncomfortable. Not because of him. God no. It was because he was my friend’s.. I was head over heels for my friend’s.. What the fuck were they? Broken up. They had broken up. He was single, I was single. So? Why was I uncomfortable? I hadn’t felt like this in a long ass time. I just wanted to be with.. him, get to know him, learn about his family, the things he hates, the things he loves… _Fuck,_ I just wanted to be with him.

After I was finished, I got a little applause. I packed up my things, and put it in one of the rooms, and looked to see if I could find them. I formally introduced myself, as did he. His name is Finn, with beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous complexion.. He was built. Oh god, he was so.. We talked for a while. Simple conversation, I felt like I was staring. Was I? Fuck.. But who can stop themselves from staring at such a beautiful face..They both thanked me for the song, complimented me for my perfection. He ended up giving me his number, in a friend’s only way, of course, but I still got it.

A couple days later, my friend called me. He said things didn’t work out the way he wanted them to, but he thanked me for helping him out. I felt bad, he really wanted this to work out, to get him back and it didn’t happen.. We had tried so hard, put in so much effort and things didn’t work out to his benefit. I was sorry for the guy, but he was kind of a dick so I didn’t feel too bad.

I was out with a couple friends one night, they had come to see me play at the club, same as always. I had just finished my set, and I went down to go meet up with them. I got a beer and started to head over there before this guy tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

 

“Great job out there.”

 

“Thanks.“

 

We talked for a while, about the set. I hadn’t realize who he was until he started talking about the party. It’s not that I didn’t think he was only attractive when he was possibly taken, I was just caught off guard that he was actually here.

 

“Finn, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He smiled. _Fuck.._ We talked some more, about life and how things were going. I asked him who he was with.

 

“Oh, just a few friends. They’re over there.”

 

He pointed at the bar.

 

“Getting drinks. They’re probably drinking them all right now..”

 

As we were looking over one of his friends waved at us, he waved back. We talked a little more before I had to go. He ended up asking for my number, which I happily agreed to giving him. “Maybe we can hang out sometime.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds cool. You have my number.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Haha, I’ll text you.”

 

We texted back and forth for a bit, seeing when we both were available. We ended up scheduling for lunch. Nothing special, we just went to this small shop down the street from my house, _Pizza Palace_ , I think. It was actually really good, and really fun. I don’t want to call it a date because, well, because I honestly had no idea what the hell we were doing, just hanging out I suppose. I liked it like that though. It was just what it was, not rushed, not forced, just..simple. We went out a couple more times after that. We each found some random places we thought the other would like: helicopter ride, more food places, laser tag, painting, which turned out to be a disaster. I don’t how it started, but paint was everywhere: on my clothes, on his clothes, in my hair, on his face.. We got kicked out, and ended up at my place. With nothing else planned, we cleaned ourselves up, ordered delivery, picked out some disney classics. Bb, I call her Bb for short, walked out of my room. She had probably just woken up from her nap. Finn saw her and she completely tore him away from the movie, he looked so cute. She walked over to us, sniffed him, then rubbed herself against Finn’s leg before she went to me.

 

“You have a cat?”

 

“Shit bud, I don’t know how I forgot to tell you about her. Her name is bb- baby. I call him Bb for short. I have no idea why I named her that.. I got her a few years back. She’s my family. You aren’t allergic or anything are you?”

 

“Oh, uh. No, I’m  not. She’s pretty darn cute, though.”

He answered the question like it was something people don’t really ask. He bent down to rub the side of her ear. Why is she purring so loud? He smiled, I guess he could hear her, too. Well, obviously..

After a while, he focused back on the movie. I don’t know if it was the movie choice or just me, but I couldn’t stop looking at him. He was so engaged. I, then, realised that this must be one of his favorites, when he started reciting all of the lines and singing along to the songs.

 

“Do you want to dance?”

 

“What?”

 

He got up, off of the couch, and offered me his hand. I was so caught off guard that I just stared at him, confused. He pulled me up and started dancing. This must have been his favorite song because he was loving every second, and I’m not that great of a dancer, so I know it wasn’t me he was enjoying. He was singing along, laughing, enjoying every moment. I wish I could make him this happy. The music got slower, quieter, and romantic? I don’t know but, he, he like, pulled me in. And we were, I don’t even know the right word for what we were doing. Slow dancing? We were justing dancing, together. All of a sudden, it didn’t feel like we were just joking around anymore. He was looking at me. No, no. He was looking at my mouth. He bit his lip, unsure of what he should do, if he was going to kiss me or not, I’m assuming. He was about to kiss me. **HE WAS ABOUT TO FUCKING KISS ME** , and then doorbell rang.

 

“I got it.”

 

He walked away, breaking the hold he had on me, and opened the door. There was some mumbling and shifting around at the door. I just stood there in shock.

 

“Hey, Poe?”

 

“..Yeah?”

 

“Do you have any one’s?”

 

I grabbed my wallet and walked over to him.  My shoulder brushed against his and all of a sudden everything was tense. I handed him what I had and he paid, and took the pizza.

 

“Smells good.”

 

He walked back over to the TV, sat on the floor and opened the box, not even acknowledging what he almost did, what we almost did. The rest of the night was normal. Nothing happened, we ate the pizza and finished the movie before he said he had to go.

 

“Call me, alright?”

 

He walked out of the door and  left.

 

“Alright..”

 

He was such a freaking tease and it wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was doing. Oh, he knew. He was enjoying every moment of watching me suffer. It was killing me. It was going to literally kill me.

Once he left, I put the rest of the pizza away before Bb got to it. She would honestly eat anything, and I don’t think pizza is good for cats. I turned off the TV and got ready for bed. Thinking about that almost kiss or us dancing would have been too much, plus, I had a slot at the studio in the morning. I needed my sleep.

 

Weeks passed and he was still playing dirty. The affection started to increase but he had yet to kiss me. I guess that was my move to make.

My next show was that Saturday night. He was coming to see me. He had been going to every show he could, when he could get off in time. It didn’t start till nine so he had time. It was around 8:30 when I started preparing. The pre-show jitters never went away, even after performing for over 20 years. I was time. I grabbed an extra chair, I had something in mind. I started off with a song everyone knew off of my newest album. Things were going good the crowd was enjoying it already. I fumbled with the mic as I tried to search for the right words.

 

“So, I have this friend and he’s been giving me a really hard time so I wrote this song for him. Finn, if you would please get your ass on stage. I would really appreciate it.”

 

There was some fumbling, then a figure started walking up towards the stage. He mumbled to me.

 

“I was wondering what this chair was for, but who’s the other one-”

 

“Shh. My good friend Rey. Would you please join me on stage, as well?”

 

“Rey?!”

He looked so confused and shocked. It reminded me of the night we first met. Rey came from stage left and sat right next to me. This was going to be good. I counted us out and we started singing. It was beautiful; the harmony, the melody; it was something spectacular. Once we finished, the crowd went crazy; standing ovation. I turned over to Rey and grabbed her hand.

 

“That was amazing!”

 

We had said it in harmony, once again. I was praising Rey when all of a sudden Finn turned me around and kissed me. _Finally!_  He had finally kissed **me**.

 

I mean eventually it ended, all things do, but something good came out of it. I asked him to be my, my boyfriend. It took me a long time to figure out how I actually wanted it to play out. There was the classic romantic way, the lame and cheesy way, or just the straight up “be my boyfriend.” That’s what I ended up going with. I couldn’t wait any longer. I wanted him all to myself, stingy, I know, but it’s the truth.

He came over one night, we were watching a movie, which always leads to other things, but after we were..done? finished? I asked him, no I told him.

 

“Date me. Be my boyfriend. I can’t.. I want you all to myself.”

 

He smiled.

 

“I can’t.”

 

I was completely..broken. He had just said no. I mean I knew it was a possibility but I never actually considered him saying it.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. I can’t date you until I eat something. I’m starving from all this sex.”

 

He had his eyes closed, pleased with what had just happened, I am assuming it was from the sex. He rubbed his stomach as if he was trying to sooth it.

 

“Are you fucking serious!” I yelled.

 

I was completely in tears. It was mostly mad and sad tears, but he had just said yes, to me, well, after I fed him.

I got up so fast, I almost knocked down the lamp on the end table. He laughed, I was still in shock.. No, shock isn’t the right word, I was.. I don’t know what I was.. But, I knew, I knew I couldn’t think. I ran over to the refrigerator and grabbed whatever box I saw first, I think it was the Chinese takeout from last night. I put it in the microwave. Two minutes was too long. As I waited, trying to ease my focus from the counting down timer, I grabbed a fork. He watched me from the couch amused. Yeah, I guess a grown man running around the kitchen naked is amusing. Once it was done, I rushed it over to him. Those five minutes it took him to eat were the longest moments in my life.

 

“So, how was the stu-”

 

“Please, shut up and finish.”

 

He smiled and finished eating, finally. After he put the container on the coffee table, he was a goner. Let’s just say those calories he just consumed were easily burned off. And pretty fast.

We ended up in my bed some how. He laid next to me, asleep, his arm and leg latching on to my body. His short hair, brown hair; the way the moonlight played against his skin; his steady breathing; his defined muscles, somehow glistened with sweat; his brows scrunched up, I just wanted to smooth them out, calm him down. He looked beautiful and somehow peaceful in this small bed.

I will never be able to get him out of my head. He had been embedded into my brain, a beautiful curse. The man could shatter hearts with just one look; make you fall in love with just one smile; turn you on the most with just a small touch. I didn’t realize how deep in I was. - No pun intended. - I had no idea that I had fallen in love with this man. He meant something to me, something that I don’t feel for a lot of people. Ok, ok, I do love a lot but this ...this feeling was something else, completely. It was..different, new, special, exhilarating. All the things I felt when I first saw him, yet, even more. My love was growing for him and rapidly. 

-

“So, here we are, two years later. You’re looking as dashing as ever in that purple and black suit and I’m here rambling about how I fell in love with you; how I’m still falling in love with you every goddamn day. I love you and I’m so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you at my side, in my heart, and sometimes in my ass.”

 

He rested his head against the table, slightly embarr **_ass_ ** ed. I laughed.

 

“I love you Finn Dameron and I hope you love me as much as I love you. Here’s a toast to lots of love and a lot more of Finn!!”

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. The glasses clinked; the alcohol started to flow; the volume started to rise; the person I loved was sitting right next to me and nothing felt better than this moment right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
